A Giant What?
by polgara-5
Summary: A simple road trip unexpectedly affects two lives. Midyear Ficathon response.


A Giant What?  
by: Polgara )

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Just slight ones for season seven of Buffy, none for Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I own none of the recognizable characters they belong to Joss Whedon and J.K. Rowling.

Summary: A simple road trip unexpectedly affects two lives.

A/N: I don't mean to offend anyone who happens to live in a small town like the one in this story. The town happens to be real and so are a few of the landmarks mentioned in the story. I know, because my parents live there and my two sisters grew up there. This was just an interesting place to set the story.

A/N2: The last season of Angel never happened in my fic and Wesley left Angel to help Giles set up the new council.

Ficathon response:

Name: Cheryl Torrontor

Author's Request

Genre: Anita Blake or Harry Potter

Max Rating: NC-17

Characters: Faith, Wesley, Jason, Nathaniel, Malfoy, or Hermione

Type: Romance or Humor

Want To See: A Road Trip

Not Want To See: Graphic Slash

Cheryl, sorry this took so long, but here it is....

**A Giant What?**

Faith distractedly drummed her fingers on the conference table while Giles droned on about the latest threat. Even during her three years in prison she never felt this cooped up. Before she was there to pay for her crimes so she had accepted the walls. But one year as a member of the new Watcher slash Slayer Council and she was going insane.

She needed to get away from the scoobies to be free to be herself - even if it was only for a few days. Her slayer energy needed a new outlet - one that did not include slaying or training. She honestly didn't care where she went as long as it wasn't in Cleveland, OH.

Giles' voice broke through her thoughts. "An old friend of mine happens to have the sword we need. I need someone to volunteer to take a few days off to retrieve it."

"I'll do it!" Faith spoke up.

Wesley smiled and said, "I'll go with her to keep her company."  
"Sounds good, Wes." Faith looked at Giles and asked. "S where are we going?"

------------

"Holy.... Did I just see what I think I saw?" Faith asked in horror.

"If you're referring to the giant rooster atop of a box labeled 'Mutt's Furniture', then the answer is yes," Wesley wearily answered.

"Damn. I was hoping it was a figment of my imagination." Faith couldn't believe that her desire to escape the tedium of living on the hellmouth in Cleveland had led her here - to some backwater town in West Virginia.

"We've just entered Peterstown, what's next?" Wesley asked as Faith snickered. "Faith," he admonished.

"I'm sorry," she said contritely. "We need to turn left onto Route 12." She looked out the window as Wesley made the turn. "Cute little town."  
"I think we just left it."

"Already? Where was Main Street?"  
"We just turned off it. I think."  
Faith turned and looked incredulously at him. "All it had was a Family Dollar and a craft store."  
"I know," he said with a grimace.

They lapsed into silence as the scenery raced by.

"I need to pee," Faith said after a moment.

"We're almost there."

"You said that twenty minutes ago. We should have stopped at that rest stop that looked like a pyramid."  
Wesley sighed. "You only wanted to stop there because it looked cool."  
"Well, yeah. Wanted to go back and tell Dawn that I peed in a pyramid."  
"Yes, that would certainly impress her."  
"Oh! Turn left here!"  
"Where?" He asked.

"At the coon hunting club sign." Faith pause before saying, "That's a comforting thought. Let's kill those evil coons."  
Wesley wisely chose to ignore the comment. "Where's the next turn?"  
"Turn right at the ugly cows."  
"What?"

"It says turn right at the ugly cows." She scrunched her face up. "Isn't that sort of... of... what's that word that means saying a lot of things that means the same?"  
"Redundant?"  
"Yeah. Isn't saying ugly cows redundant? I mean, I always thought cows were ugly. And what would happen if he got different cows that weren't so ugly? Turn right at the not so ugly cows?" She noticed the car had stopped. "What's happening? What's wrong?"  
"Just look," Wesley said.

Faith followed his gaze and gasped slightly at the straggly beasts. "Those are some ugly cows."  
"They most certainly are. I'm guessing that this is our turn."  
"Ya think?" Faith asked with a roll of her eyes. "We turn left at the first dirt road and the house should be at the end of the road."

-----------

"I still don't understand why we have to take muggle transportation," Draco grumbled from the passenger seat.

"Because Wink is a jumpy sort of fellow. If we apparated or port-keyed there, he'd go into hiding and we'd never retrieve the Urn of Klopeck for Mr. Blake." Hermione said in a tone that clearly showed how many times she had explained the reason.

"Bloody hell, Granger! Where _are _you taking me?"

"What are you blathering on about?"

"We just passed a giant rooster! What sort of place is this?"

Hermione sighed and didn't answer because she really didn't need to. Draco had started into one of his rants about the unfairness of the situation. Like she really had any control over the whole ordeal.

She really didn't know what Mr. Blake, the head of Magical Artifacts, was thinking when he had given them this assignment. Wait. She took that back. She didn't know what he had been thinking when he made them partners six months ago. Hermione had a sneaky suspicion that Dumbledore had had a hand in it. The old wizard had had a soft spot for the youngest Malfoy ever since he had defied his father and Voldemort.

At any rate, now she was forced on this strange road trip with Draco in America. She only hoped this Wink guy had this urn so they could go home.

-----------

Draco found it rather difficult to keep his legendary Malfoy composure in place as he stared up at the large man in front of them. He was obviously far along in years by his lack of most of his hair and the lines on his face. But his frame was easily over six-foot with broad shoulders. He seemed to be quite fit by the way he carried himself. Draco leaned in close to Hermione and whispered, "_He_ is jumpy?"

"That's what Mr. Blake said. Honestly, would you want this guy attacking you?"  
The blond could only mutely shake his head.

"Hello, Wink," Hermione said as cheerfully as possible. She felt a little silly calling an elderly man she had never met by an obvious nickname. "I'm Hermione Granger and this is Draco Malfoy. Mr. Blake sent us to retrieve the Urn of Klopeck."  
"Of course," the old man said. "Come on in. I have two others waiting. I'll need to help them first. Feel free to have a seat and wait."

"Thank you," Draco said politely.

They followed him through the house into a spacious sitting room. Wink had an amazing collection of artifacts that lined the shelves instead of books. Mr. Blake would be drooling at the wide variety of the collection. As it was, Draco was having a hard time concentrating on the small talk as he tried to mentally catalogue the entire inventory. Many of the pieces were extremely rare and valuable.

"Wesley, which sword did you say Rupert needed?" Wink was saying, pulling Draco's attention out of his cataloging.

He finally noticed the other two people in the room. The first was a middle-aged man whose eyes had clearly seen too much horror, but possessed a fighting spirit that would never die. Draco shuddered slightly, it was the same look Potter carried now after the war. The other was a dark haired woman his age who looked around the room with disinterest.

"The Glinting Sword," the man answered.

"Ah, having a Sk'nekt demon problem are you" Wink said knowingly.

"Yes, just a small one."

"Let me go get it for you. I'll be right back." Then Wink left the four visitors alone.

"Is the sword important to the Sk'nekt demon?" Hermione asked, her ever-inquisitive mind kicking into overdrive.

Draco quickly tuned them out and studied the girl who was moving restlessly around the room. He normally preferred blondes, but something pulled him to her. Perhaps it was the hint of darkness in her eyes, or the fact that she moved like a cat. But he preferred to think that it was because she was just clearly beautiful.

Wink returned with an elegantly decorated sword. "Here Wesley. Just have Rupert return it when you're finished. Tell him he needs a break and should come and visit."  
Wesley handed the sword to Faith as he said, "I'll tell him. Thank you, Wink."  
"It was my pleasure," the old man said with a chuckle as he watched Faith's delight as she experimentally swung the sword.

"This is sweet, yo. Thanks!"

"We'll talk to you soon," Wesley said as the two headed out.

Wink turned to Draco and Hermione and asked, "Now which urn did you need?"  
--------------

"Wes, those weren't normal humans," Faith said as they got back in the car.

"I would be surprised if they were. The only people who visit Wink are in the magic or demon business."

"Must be why they sort of felt like Willow," she said as she rubbed her hands over her arms. The two inside gave her goosebumps, especially the blond. Something about him made her entire body tingle. But it wasn't like she was ever going to see him again as Wesley turned the car around and headed out the long driveway.

-----------

Faith grinned to herself as she looked around the small bar. It was her kind of place. The lights were dim and the smoke was heavy in the air. Most of the people were either gathered at the bar and the few tables, but a few were playing pool. A honky tonk song was playing on the jukebox.

The small hole in the wall was preferable to the crappy motel she and Wesley were staying at. Amazingly enough, it had simply been called - Hotel. Although, it just looked like a series of trailers hooked together with numbers on the doors.

She ordered a beer and made her way over to the pool tables. Before long, she was enjoying a game with an amusing local who seemed obsessed with talking about his cows. Apparently there were a lot of local dairy farmers.

An hour had quickly passed when Faith's senses tingled. She looked up to see the blond from Wink's walk in. He looked decidedly out of place in the redneck bar with his tailored black trousers and silk shirt. Faith fought the urge to roll her eyes, the boy could have at least attempted to blend in.

Deciding to try and head off any trouble for him, she called out, "Yo, blondie! Over here!" He looked around and then pointed to himself. "Yeah you. Come here."

He walked over and asked, "What?"

"You could have tried to blend in," she said, noting his British accent.

"I did. I'm not wearing my robes," he said in a disdainful voice as he looked around.

This time Faith did roll her eyes but decided not to comment. "I'm Faith."

"Draco," he said curtly. "What sort of alcohol do they serve in a muggle bar?"

Faith overlooked his strange wording thinking it was some sort of weird British slang and said, "They've got Bud Light on tap."  
"What's that like?"  
She handed him her cup. "Here, try it." When he only raised an eyebrow she sighed. "I don't have cooties, you'll be fine."

He took the cup and cautiously took a swallow. "It'll do."

Before Faith could respond, she heard a shout from the other end of the small bar. "How dare you insult my goats!"

"They're mangy creatures, that's why!" Yelled another man, rising to his feet.

"They're a sight cleaner than your cattle," the first man countered, also rising to his feet.

"That's it!" The second man roared before attacking the other one. Others joined in until half of the people were fighting and the other half were trying to stop the others.

Draco watched Faith's eye light up with excitement as she watched the brawling men. She suddenly jumped in and began wading her way through the men. His attraction towards her grew as he watched her effortlessly break the men apart.

By the time she made it back to him, she had a huge grin on her face and the fight was over. She finished her beer and said, "We should get out of here before the cops come."  
"Very well," he said and he followed her out.

Faith stretched her arms over her head and said, "That was fun. Haven't been in a bar fight in years. So what are you going to do now?"  
"I believe I'll head back to the establishment that dares to call itself a hotel."  
"Staying at Hotel, too, huh?"  
"It's one of the most disgusting places I've ever seen," Draco sniffed. The only reason he had agreed to stay there was because Hermione refused to drive back to the international port-key location until the next morning and he didn't have an American apparating license so he was stuck.

She winked suggestively at him and asked, "Want some company?"

A slow smile spread across his face. "Sure."

---------

"How was the bar last night?" Wesley asked as they got in the car to go home the next morning.

Faith shrugged. "Same old, same old."  
"So you got in a fight."  
"Well, yeah. But I didn't start it - only tried to break it up."  
"Uh huh," Wesley said teasingly.

"Seriously. These two old guys were fighting over their cows and goats. I've never seen anything like it."  
"Indeed."

"Oh Wesley! Stop the car."

"Why?" He asked.

"We need to take a picture of the rooster. No one back home will believe us without proof," Faith explained as she flashed him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, fine. But don't expect me to stop at the pyramid rest stop."  
-------------

"Where were you last night?" Hermione asked as she pulled out onto Route 12.

"Out."  
"Out where?"  
"Just out, Granger. It's none of your business where I went," Draco loftily answered.

"You met a girl," she said with a smug look.

He swung his head around to face her. "What do you mean?"  
"I something that looked suspiciously like a smile on your face this morning. You only smile when you've met someone."  
"I did not smile," he countered trying to control the corner of his mouth that kept turning up.

Hermione laughed. "Sure thing, Malfoy. Whatever you say."  
"Thank you."  
"So what was her name?"  
"Who's name?"  
"The girl from Wink's."

"How did you know?"  
She smirked. "I didn't."

"I hate you, Granger."  
"I know," she replied as she pulled into a parking lot.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to take a picture of the rooster for Harry and Ron," she replied as she shut off the car and reached for her camera.

"I'll be waiting here," he said as he crossed his arms.

"Ok. But I believe your girlfriend is standing by the rooster," she said nonchalantly as she started to get out of the car.

"She is not my... Is she really?"

"Look for yourself." Then she got out and walked over to the statue.

Draco took a quick look and felt his heart start pounding in his chest as he recognized the sleek body only a short distance from him. It had been a long time since somebody made him feel this way. He had been slightly disappointed that he had awaken alone that morning, but not surprised. Deciding to take the opportunity to talk to her again, he got out of the car and headed over to the trio.

---------

Faith could hardly believe it when she saw the girl from Wink's walking towards them with Draco not far behind. She had intended for him to be another one night stand, but he had stirred something in her that she hadn't felt since Robin. It had scared her so much that she had bolted as soon as he had fallen asleep. Now here he was and she was going to have to face him.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey yourself, hot stuff." He smiled at her and she couldn't believe the change in his features. It was almost as if he was a different person. "Heading back to England?"  
"Yeah. We got what we came for. You?"

"Going home. Got that nasty demon infestation to take care of."  
Neither Faith nor Draco noticed that Wesley and Hermione had pulled away from them.

"They're a cute couple don't you think?" Hermione asked.

"So that's what she was up to last night - not that I'm surprised mind you."  
"How much you want to bet they won't exchange contact information?" Hermione asked with a sigh. She could plainly see how much the two were attracted to each other, but they seemed to be too afraid to take the next step.

Wesley noticed a shy smile cross his slayer's face and said, "Shall we take care of that for them?"  
Hermione looked up at him with a smile. "We shall."  
-------------

"That was fun," Faith said with a grin when they got back in the car. "Next stop is the pyramids."  
"We're not stopping there."

"Please Wes. I'll even agree to stopping at that bridge thingie."  
"That bridge thingie was the longest single arch bridge in the world until a few years ago."  
"Whatever. We can stop there if you want."  
"Only if you promise me something."  
"Anything," she said.

"That you'll keep in touch with Draco."  
Her face fell slightly. "No can do, watcher man. I don't know how to get a hold of him."  
Wesley smiled and handed her a piece of paper. "Yes you do."  
She could only stare incredulously at the address written on it.

------------

Draco watched as Faith rode away. He felt as if he had let something important slip through his fingers. With a heave sigh, he got back in the car.

"You'll see her again," Hermione assured him.

"No, I won't," he said dejectedly.

"Yes, you will because I got her address from Wesley."  
He looked up at her in surprise. "Granger, you did that for me?"  
She smirked at him. "Don't read too much into it. You're just easier to deal with when you're happy."

A smile brightened his features. Who knew that stopping to have his picture taken next to a giant rooster would alter his life? He quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and began composing a letter.

finis


End file.
